Heart of Darkness
by omegadramon2
Summary: Malficent finds a strange girl Imprison an the world that never was. Malficent chosed to relese her an hope of getting her Revenge on Sora and his friend never Knowing that an doing so she has started a Chain of Events that could change the worlds forever
1. Awakening

Kingdom Hearts III: Heart of Darkness

Prolong

**World that Never Was**

Maleficent was exploring the castle that she had now claimed from Organization XIII after they were defeated by Sora and his Medaling friends, though were it not for Sora and Riku she would not be here. Just as the Heartless were about finish her and Pete the Heartless and Nobodies just suddenly vanish with out a trace, no doubt to Xemnas's destruction. Even so she still plots for her revenge, but how is the question, if they could defeat one as powerful as Xemnas, what chance did she have, who couldn't even defeat the White Dusk.

Maleficent continue to explore castle until she heard the annoying voice of her lacky Pete, why she kept him around was beyond her.

"Maleficent you gotta see this I found something interesting in the lowest dungeons"

"Interesting you say" Maleficent thought for moment what could be interesting to Pete could be utterly worthless to her but then Pete does know better then to waste her time. "Very well show me"

While most of the castle was white the lower dungeons were black. Pete lead Maleficent to a set of doors (like the ones to Kingdom Hearts), they had chains on the top left and right going to bottom left and right, forming an X shaped. In the center was the Heartless symbol.

"Fascinating" said Maleficent "What kind of Heartless could be so dangerous to the Nobodies that they'd seal it away."

"What ya mean there's a heartless in there" asked Pete

"Yes and a powerful one at that if they use its own mark to seal it" Maleficent made a Grin and a smell laugh, Pet back away from the seal once he figure out what Maleficent's meant "Well ah good thing its lock up then"

"Not for long" said Maleficent "A heartless this powerful could be of some use to me" Maleficent rose her staff green fire began to surround her, Pet was frighten even more "But we can't control the Heartless in this world not even the most basic ones listen to us"

"Be silence fool need I remind not to underestimate my power" Pet shut his mouth knowing better then backtalk his boss, Maleficent continue draw more power until she was ready to began here chant"Forces of darkness I command thee release this spawn of shadows from the chains that bind it" as she said the last word the seal of the Heartless vanish and then the chains disappeared. The doors began to open slowly. Maleficent proceeded to enter the chamber, She look around to find that it was pitch black, as doors behind her open more light enter the room, Maleficent then look up to see what appeared to be a Human shackle and chain. After a closer look she saw it was a girl with short-long purple hair, after closer look she saw she was rapped from the neck to waist in chains her wrist were chain together and her hands an metal gloves, and each of her chains were attached to each corner in the room. When the light fully entered the room she saw on the girl's body were a lock should've been, in its place was the symbol of the Nobodies but this one was slowly starting to fade.

(This seal must have been made by Xemnas) thought Maleficent, Pete finally Scurried up the courage to peak into the room he saw girl and was dumbfound "Huh this is supposed to be the big bad heartless the Nobodies lock away" he laugh now "she doesn't look so tough"

As he said that the Girl eyes suddenly open with a Dark purple glow, she snapped her head to Pete "Watch your tong ya big oath or I'll show you how tough I am" both Pete and Maleficent were shock that she spoke, then the girl proceeded to struggle to get out of here chains with no success "Curse you Xemnas when I get out you'll pay for imprisoning me" she said to her self.

"You needn't worry about that child Xemnas met his end at hands of the Key Barer." Said Maleficent

The Girl look down at Maleficent "Sora Defeated Xemnas well that's a surprise" the girl smirk "If he was defeated I take it the rest of organization are gone as well"

"Correct"

The Girl began to laugh, after a half minute she stop "Severs them right had they just accepted my help they might have survived, instead they wasted there time making an artificial Kingdom Hearts."

Maleficent could tell this was no ordinary girl, she even wonders if she was even a Heartless, she wanted to know now. "I've answer your question now answer mine who are you"

"Oh forgive I am Darima" Darima replied "Now if you don't mind could please remove these chains"

Maleficent laugh "And why should I free you, The Nobodies obviously fear you enough to lock you away.

Darima Grinned "if the nobodies finds someone a threat to them they'll destroy them utterly, but if they see that they may have some future use they'll keep them around " Darima laugh again "Sadly I was both a threat and a blessing to them so they kept me alive to figure out how to control my power.

Maleficent look at the child curiously "And what is your power child"

Darima grin widen "I have power over the Heart"

This Intrigued Maleficent more "If you have power over the Heart then why did being that have no Hearts imprison you"

Darima close her eye's as she remembered when she first came into existents "I'll start from beginning and then you'll understand".

**One Year Ago Realm of Darkness**

An the dark realm a loan Shadow (Heartless) started to take shape and as it formed it began to morph into a Neo Shadow, and from that it change even more as its Yellow eyes turn red and its antennas sank into its skull as its body began to become more human like purple hair came from the skull and mouth appeared were there was none, its figures and toes split into split into four, and clothes appeared before its transformation was complete. The now human like Heartless started to stand up but it slightly stumble but it quickly got the hang of its new body, Once it fully stood up it was obvious it was a girl, she worn a black tank top and shorts and on her feet were black flip flops. The being stretched out its body and then proceeded to look around,

_Even though I'd been alive for only a few minutes I under stood who and what I was, I even understood the full extent of my powers. And so I spent a Mouths in the realm of darkness learning how to use them until I felt I was ready to enter a real world, well if can call the "World that Never Was" real. I approached Xemnas with an offer I thought he couldn't refuse._

Darima stood before all the members of Organization XIII. She still had the same cloths but wore a sleeveless jacket that hung down to her lower legs. She notice something odd, "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't there suppose to be thirteen of you I count only eight"

"You are not mistaken" said Sai'x "The five that are missing were either executed for there betrayal or destroyed in combat."

"Enough about are missing members" said Xaldin "Why have you, a Heartless come here"

Darima smile "why to grant you what you all desire the most"

"And how you know what we want" said Axel

"Calm down Axel lets just hear what she has to say" said Roxas

Darima look at Roxas for a moment then spoke "I know because what other reason would you need the key bearer for" Darima then grin "But why waste time gathering Hearts from who know how many of my brethren, when I can simply give you one"

These word got Xemnas attention "You can give us hearts, how, and why" he asked

"Simple as this" she close her hand and then open it to reveal a glowing purple heart, all the member were mesmerized by it "Now would any one like a heart" four Dusk suddenly appeared attracted by the Heart Darima was now holding, "Its seems I have some volunteers, you don't mine if I use these as test subjects" Xemnas nodded to Darima's request

The Dusk had surrounded her but Darima was not worried she threw the heart into the air and it broke into four pieces entering the Dusks they suddenly bent down as they were in pain and they stood up again they look at Darima, she made her eye's flash a purple color casing the to quiver an fear.

Xemnas look emotionless as always "very impressive you allowed to experience the feeling of fear" he replied "But I wonder is that the only feeling they can experience"

"Of course not, I wasn't trying to make a strong heart, I just saw no reason to give a Dusk free will" answered Darima. "Would you like a Heart that can feel love or Hate, or maybe you want me to create a Heart that can open the door to your Kingdom Hearts." She grinned

Xemnas just stared at her for a moment as he thought about her offer over then he spoke "Tell me why a Heartless want to help us"

"Owe nothing really I just want something in return"

"And that is?" ask Saix

"The Location of the Key barer" Replied Darima

"For what purpose do you need to know that" replied Saix

"Let just say he has something that I need for someone else" she smiled again "You needn't worry I have no intention of harming him if you still need him for something."

Xemnas stared "Unfortunately we do not know the location of key bearer at the moment he seem to have disappeared from Castle Oblivion, were he is now we do not know." His face then harden "And even if we did I don't Trust you or your artificial Hearts"

Darima Face Harden, anger apparent "Find I just find him my own" she started walking away until a barrier appeared in front of her and then circle around her "What the meaning of this!!" she yelled

Xemnas continued stare coldly at her "Your to dangerous to be allow to roam free" suddenly Chains appeared and began to rap them self around Darima, she fell to her knee after her legs were tied, she struggled but could brake them "Let me go" she yelled

"I don't think so" said Xemnas as eye's glowed her hands were then cuffed together "You shall never see the light of the worlds again" the chain then completely imprison her

"And that was the last time I saw Organization IIIX" Darima finish "So Maleficent will you release me"

Maleficent stared at her for long moment "And what do gain by freeing you"

Darima smiled "How about Revenge on Sora and his friends" she said

Maleficent consider this, this heartless could be of some use and although her power seem dangerous she believe she was strong enough resist it

"Very well child I shall free You" she held up her staff a Emerald flames surrounded her, she pointed her staff at the fading Nobody symbol and it exploded into Green fire, several clicking sound could be heard as one by one the chains fall, and then Darima fall to the Ground but land Gracefully on her feet as the rest of her chains fall off, finally the cuff and gloves on her Hands fall off.

Once free Darima stretched her body finally able to move "Thanks Maleficent I will repay this deed you've done for me"

"You said you came here looking for Sora if you still seek him he is currently on Destiny Island"

Darima blinked "What he back on his Home world, well that makes thing easier, would been trouble if I were to encounter him any were else when his guard is up"

Darima open a portal of Darkness "I shall pay visit after I make quick check on someone" as she entered "after I've gotten what I needed from him I be happy to destroy him for you Maleficent" she entered and the portal closed

"Are you sure we can trust that girl" ask Pete

"I don't need to trust her, an the end all heartless no matter how free willed they are will seek to destroy the Key bearer so weather it's for me or her own interests she'll destroy Sora one way or another"

**Realm of Darkness **

A giant shadow loomed in a secluded area. A bellowing roar could be heard from the _shadow_ as it try to move but it arms and legs were Chain to four pillars surrounding the creature

A Dark Corridor open and out step Darima

"Well I see you're doing well and your growing nicely"

If you look behind the creature you could see several tubes coming out of it falling into the Endless abyss and they seem to be pumping something into the creature's body

"Soon you'll be whole again and then the worlds will be ours to do with as we see fit"

The creature roared again not understanding a single word she said

"I must be going now when I return hopefully we can have proper conversation"

The dark corridor form around Darima, she looks at the creature one last time and step into the Corridor vanishing into Darkness

**Destiny Island **

_**2 days later**_

Destiny Island had been relevantly peaceful. No Heartless have been seen sense Sora and Riku had return. Sora and Riku were Lucky That Yen Sid (under King Mickey's Request) had alter the memories of there Parents and All the adults of there world into thinking they gone overseas visiting Relatives.

Unfortunately they still had lot of studying to catch up on

_School _

Sora slump at his desk, he had just arrived at class. Sora was wearing his summer Uniform

"I never thought I has so much make up work to do after getting back"

"What did expect to happen after coming home?" asked Riku who was sitting right next to Sora. He also whore a summer uniform though he whore his more loosely then Sora.

"I wasn't expecting a party or anything" Sora sighed "but wasn't' expecting so much homework to make up for it!" he said some what panicky

"Ha you snooze you lose and you slept for a good year"

"Your one to talk you got as much makeup work as I do and you could have gone home at any time"

"Excuse me if I was more worry about my friend then a years worth of school"

"Yeah and I'm grateful to you for that. You look after me during all that time"

"Ah don't go getting mushy on me now" Riku said as playfully punch Sora an the arm

"Are you guys male bounding" said Kairi as she approached the two sitting at desk in front of Sora. She was wearing her sleeveless school uniform.

"No" Riku and Sora said an Union

Kairi Giggle at both them they both stare at Kairi for a moment and then they to began laughing with her.

Things were finally back to normal at Destiny Island but there peace was soon to be broken

The door to class room slid open and in stepped the teacher he came up to his desk "class we are getting a new student today who just transferred from another school out town please treat her nicely"

The class room doors open again and an step a girl wearing summer uniform that seem a bit on they shade of grey

"Hello my name is Darima please take good care of me" Darima said as she bowed to the class with a sinister smile hidden on her face.


	2. Revenge of the Titans

Chapter 2

Revenge of the Titans

After introducing her self Darima headed towards Sora, she eyed Kairi for a moment and then Riku; she set down at an empty seat on the opposite side from were Riku set from Sora.

"Hello I'm Darima and it pleasure to meet you" she said to Sora

"Nice to meet you I'm Sora and these are my friends Kairi and Riku" Sora said as he motioned his hand at his friends as he introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you all I hope we can become good friends" Darima said a sweet voice

Kairi look at the Darima for moment "_strange I feel as if I've met girl and at same time I have not" _she thought "It Nice to meet you to"

Riku look at her suspiciously _she acting a little to friendly _He thought, Riku Reach out with senses to see if could sense any Darkness from this girl but felt none _my be its just my Imagination_

Darima just smile at Riku_ "Fool I can hide my scent to were not even you can detect it"_ Darima thought

The bell for school had just rung, signaling that class was over.

The students began leaving for today.

Tidus Wakka and Selphie walked up to Sora and the others.

"Ha Sora want go back to Island today" said Tidus

"Yeah man we want to hear more about those crazy adventure you've been having" said Wakka

Sora and other had told there friends about there adventures to other worlds, they might have thought they were crazy had Mickey, Donald and Goofy not been with them at the time speaking of whom

"Actually I can do better" replied Sora "You see we were about to go back to the Island to meet King Mickey"

"We got a letter the other day (see the ending of KH2) saying he's gathering everyone together for a party at Disney Castle". Said Kairi "Even Sora Friends from Radiant garden are going to be there"

"Really can we come then?" asked Selphie

"Sure the King said we could bring friends" said Riku

"Yeah we get to go to another worl-"Sora quickly clamped Tidus mouth

"Shh" he replied whiled pressing his finger against his lip "That supposed to be a secret"

"Sorry" Tidus reply

"So when is the king coming to pick us up" as Selphie

"He said to meet him on the Island after school" Said Sora

"OK we'll meet you guys then " said Tidus exciting as he rushed out the room, not noticing the lone figure standing right next to door he came out of

"Interesting, so King Mickey is coming here" she smiled wickedly "This is perfect; I can crush them all in one fell swoop". Darima disapered into a portal of darkness

Darima exited out the portal on top of the school roof, she reaches behind her back and pulled out four gems "these were worth my trip to underworld even though it will take for ever to get the waste of souls off"

**World That Never Was **

Pete splashed some black clothes into a water bucket, they were dripping with green goo that seem to come to life with a deathly echo "Why I get stunk with cleaning that girls clothes" he said as he pulled the clothes back out, a spirit like entity started coming out but Pete splashed them back into the bucket.

"Now why Don't I start by introducing Sora to some old friends" Darima gloated as she toss the yellow and blue gem up and the two gems then flew off into opposite direction, the first land on the ground right front the school the second flew into ocean

The yellow gem glowed and sunk into the ground. A bright light could be seen as a huge mountain shot out of the ground the mountain then exploded and in its placed stood the two head Behemoth the _Rock Titan_**.**

The second gem glowed as it sunk into the water a moment later a gigantic glacier shot out the water; the glacier cracked and shattered Revealing the _Ice Titan_ , it roared as start walking on the water freezing the parts were its feet touchedcreating platforms for it to walk on.

"Have fun boys" said Darima as she disappeared back the Dark Corridor

The rock titan roared as it Raised it hand to smash the school

Sora and friend were about leave when saw a bright light from there when it faded all they could was huge rock blocking

"What's that huge rock doing there" said Tidus who just com back (forgot his bag). Tidus took step forward to take a closer look, but Sora quickly grabbed Tidus pulling him back as the entire well crumbled away from what appear to be a huge bolder crashing down from above. Sora got better look at the familiar creature that was out side, with out thinking Sora quickly summon his keyblade and ran up the creature's arm until he reached its heads he quickly attacked with a volley of Combos from his keyblade causing the Rock Titan to fall down on its back.

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie stood aw struck at how Sora reacted to the situation and how easily he brought down the Monster that attack

"I know he said he fought a lot of monsters" said Tidus "But I thought he was exaggerating about most of them"

"Me either man" Reply Wakka

"Well they were not all as big as that thing but Sora tells me he has an easier time with bigger targets" reply Kairi

"So is that thing a Heartless" Selphie ask she turn head to Riku only find that he was gone

Sora was about to deliver another combo attack to the Rock titan when he sense another attack coming from behind. He turn around just in time to see a volley of ice spikes heading towards him, he prepared bring his keyblade up to defend but Riku beat him to it, Riku quickly deflected the spikes and sent one right back at the Ice Titan causing it to fall back into the ocean, causing the water to freeze around it apparently trapping it in its own element.

Riku land on the Rock Titan chest, Sora jump down next to him.

"Thanks Riku" Replied Sora

"Don't mention it" Said Riku as he look down at the Rock Titan and then at the Ice Titan who getting back up (apparently able to pass through it own element) "So Sora do know these guys"

"Yeah there from Hercules world but don't know how they could come here. There not Heartless or Nobodies and there not really smart enough to open a portal of darkness"

"Which mean some one brought them here" Said Riku, He look up were Kairi and the other were standing right at the edge of the opening the rock Titan had made in the school.

"Kairi you and the others get to the island and get King Mickey we might need his help to beat these guys!?" Yelled Riku

"Got it" reply Kairi come on everyone let go"

"Right" Tidus and Wakka and Selphie said together, they quickly ran out of the class room and head towards the school exit

The Rock Titan start to get back up forcing Sora and Riku to jump off, they landed on the ground, they look to see that Ice titan was now heading in there direction, by time the Rock titan had gotten back up the Ice Titan had also reach the shore line and was right behind the school, the Ice step right over the school and continued its approach towards Sora and Riku

"You know part of me wish he'd gone through the school" Said Sora, who had his back to Riku's

"What kid wouldn't wish for that?" Responded Riku with smile "So who do you want Frosty or Rocky"

"Take your pick" said Sora

Darima smiled as the Titans surrounded them "don't get to overconfident Sora" She said "You may have bested these two in past but this time there together and…" Darima pulled out a Green colored gem "there not alone" Darima tossed the gem straight up into air

The green Gem Continued to fly high into the sky. And then stop wind started gathering around it until it formed a black Tornado that continued to grow in size, a pair of red eyes appeared on the main body of the Tornado, and two more tornado sprouted from it forming arms, The Wind titan roared as head towards the ground were two Brothers were.

Sora and Riku were running around to avoid the Rock and Ice Titans attacks. The Rock Titan was as predictable and slow as ever, as Sora ran up to its leg let and delivered a massive combo attack causing it to fell down. Sora quickly ran up its body and stroke its head several times the Rock titan roared as it tried to hit Sora with its heads, Sora jump back as it head ran into each other stunning them both out.

Riku quickly avoided the Ice Titan aggressive attacks. Every were it step froze instantly. Riku knew he couldn't get caught an that. The Ice Titan then sent a blizzard of shards at him, an Response to this Riku quick deflected several shards back at the ice Titan, fall down upon being hit by own attack Riku quickly Rush up to its head and unleash some devastating combo to its head as well.

But just as Sora and Riku were about to deliver the finishing blow a huge gust of wind form around both of them and pulled them both away from the Titans and into each other at bone breaking speed, before they could recover another strong wind pulled them up into the air and then slammed them into the ground with a crash. The Wind Titan had finally landed.

Sora Riku slowly got up from the attack, Sora look at the black swirling wind that was the Wind Titan "OK I've never seen him before" Sora said to Riku.

"Well I Guess it can't get any worse then This" As Riku said that the ground began to shake and Crumble under Sora and Riku's feet, they quickly jump away and made some distant from the hole forming in the ground. The Titan also step/floated back, as Lava began spewing out of the ground until it form a huge pond it then started to take on a Humanoid shape the lave first form arms then legs and then a mouth and a set of Eye's. The Lava Titan Roared as it stared down at it new prey.

"OK its worse" said Riku

"Don't be intimidate by there size these guys are as slow as snails" said Sora

The lava titan Roared having heard the comment and began spewing out a Lava fall of Lava at Riku and Sora, They both jump back to avoid the attack but Wind Titan had fired blast of Strong wind, which sent them Slamming into a near by structure

"They don't need speed with attacks like that" Said Riku

"Give me break never met these other two before" said Sora

The four Titans advance on Sora and Riku Ready to finish the job

Darima smiled as she had just thrown the Lava Titan's summon gem and watch as the titans began getting the upper hand on Sora and Riku "They seem to have things under control" Darima smiled "I guess I should proceed with the second part of my plan" Darima said as she disappeared into a portal of Darkness.

At the Island Kairi, Tidus Wakka and Selphie had just arrived at Island by there Row boats Kairi and Selphie had ridden an one and Tidus and Wakka an the other

"Hurry we have to find the King" said Kairi, as she jump out of boat and rushed for the Island

Kairi stop suddenly when she heard the sound of wood striking something follow by two things hitting the ground, she turn around to see Tidus holding his wooden sword and standing over an unconscious Wakka and Selphie.

"Tidus what you doing"

'Tidus' said nothing and Rushed at Kairi preparing to strike her with the sword, Kairi summon her Keyblade sliced at Tidus just as he was about to strike, surprisingly cutting him an half

"Ahh the Mistress didn't say Kairi could fight" said 'Tidus' upper half an a _panicking_ voice that was most certainly not his

"This no time to panic we need capture or the new boss we'll be mad" said 'Tidus Lower body that was still standing,

"Right" both body part disappeared an a puff of dark bluish smoke, an there place stood a thin blue imp and a fat pink imp,

Kairi eye's narrorw "Who are you two and where's the real Tidus." She demanded

"I'm Pain" said pink imp

"And I'm Panic, and were Lord Hades's right and left hand Imps"

"you still haven't told me were Tidus is" said

"That guy we were impersonating" said Pain

"He left school before the Titans appeared" said Panic

"I _see they took his place when all the commotion started"_ Thought Kairi "So is Hades the one behind this.

"Maybe he is maybe he's not" said Panic

"Huh did you forget Hades lent us to that gir-"Pain started to say before Panic Covered his mouth

"Quit were not supposed to say anything about that" Pain said "Let just capture the girl before _she_ gets here" panic quickly jump on to Pain shoulder and they Morphed together into Wakka , a beach ball appear and his/there hand "Take this" they said with Wakka voice, as they kick the ball with surprising force at Kairi.

Kairi quick deflected it back with here Keyblade, hitting Wakka on the head, stunning him. Kairi quickly charged and quickly attack Wakka with a combo attack. The attack knocked him to the Ground

'Wakka' quickly got back up and Morph into Selphie a real whip appeared her/there hand, she brought the whip back and cracked it at Kairi.

Kairi caught whip on her Keyblade and quickly pulled down, causing 'Selphie' to fell face first into the sand

'Selphie' clenched her/there teeth as they morphed into Tidus again this time wielding a real sword, he/they charged Kari again. Kairi quickly deflected there attack and struck them with a Chain of combos knocking them back to ground, changing them back to normal

"Your wasting your time if you think you can beat me like this, I been sparing with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie sense the past Year Sora was gone so I'm quit familiar with there fighting style".

"Ow well how about this then" They quickly Tranformed again this time into…

Kairi

" "Now lets see how cocky you can be" They Said with Kairi's voice, pulling out there own keyblade, the Fake Kairi charged the Real Kairi. The two Kairi's quickly locked keyblades as they tried to over power one another. The two broke away and continued to attack but every move they made was conunter or blocked neither winning over the other

"Not so easy against your self is it" the Fake Kairi said.

"Will see" Said the real Kairi not letting her guard down. The two started to attack again when…

"Pain, Panic that's enough" said Darima who had just appeared "I'll take it from here"

"Alright boss" Pain and Panic said an union (Still an Kairi's form) they disappeared and into bright light and an there place was a single gem. The gem floated up and landed an Darima's hand "you guys did well I can see it was worth the effort to turn you into a summon gem.

"Darima you're the one behine this" Kairi said an disbelief

"Of course" she said with a smiled

"So who are you really then" Kairi said as she took a defensive stance.

"I was honest when I gave my name the only thing I lied about, was wanting to be your friend" Darima said as she held out her hand and summon a scythe like weapon. "Now let see how you do against me" Darima Dashed at Kairi as she swung her weapon upward to strike. Kairi quickly jump back to avoid the attack. She landed near a coconut tree Darima smiled _got you._

Kairi was about to attack when something tapped her on the shoulder, Kairi look back only come face to face with a Snake hanging from the coconut tree, "Hellooo" it said. Kairi try to attack but she was already caught in the snake's hypnotic glare.

"

"Sleep child sleep." Kairi dropped her keyblade causing it to disappear. She slowly started to fall but was caught by Kaa's Coils which started to slowly wrap around her body

"Hold her tight Kaa" Said Darima "You can eat her after I get what I need" she smiled as she walked up to Kairi who was now wrapped from her neck to her ankles an Kaa's Coils.

Darima place her hands on Kairi's head. Darima hand then phased through Kairi head, and came out the other sided holding a blonde hair girl wearing a white dress. "

Darima let the girl go. The girl caught her step and look at her hands "What, how am I…" she said an shock

"Hello Namina" Darima greeted "Or should I call you sister"

**And this folks is just the tip of the Ice berg, No pun intended **_**Ice Titan**_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review the more reviews I get the faster I'll updated and be more motivated to write. **

**And I'll tell every one now Unlike my Code Gundam fic I've actally put a lot of thought in this one I've already got the ending plan out but if you would like to help with this story feel free just contact by personal massager **


End file.
